powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
March Of The Titan (MMPR season 3 alternate timeline)
Author's note: This takes place after "High Noon" in the same timeline where Karakasa (Mighty Morphin Season 3 alternate timeline) is an ally of the Power Rangers, sort of like a female Auric the Conqueror. In this episode, I answer the question I've had since the early MMPR days "Why can't the bad guys make a perpetually giant monster grow? After all, if their normal size is Megazord size, why can't they become even bigger?" Here, Rita and Zedd do this after a suggestion by Master Vile with largely expected results. Karakasa isn't the main focus of this episode but does have a strong supporting role, as she is like an 8th Ranger, and she figures out how to fight giant monsters. The monster featured here is an original creation of mine and has no counterpart in MMPR or Kakuranger. School had let out, it was summer vacation and the teens were finally ready to rest and relax, the episode opens in the juice bar with the core seven discussing vacation ideas. They decide to head east and check out New York City as well as other eastern locations. Hilariously enough, when they mention seeing the big apple, Karakasa thinks they want to literally see a giant apple, asking if she can eat it, causing everyone to laugh. Later that day, at the Command Center, Billy is working on a secret project with Zordon that he hasn't told them about. "This will certainly help allow for us to emerge victorious over otherwise invincible and invulnerable foes" Billy said. "That is for sure" Alpha said. "But we must keep this secret so that Rita, Zedd, and Master Vile cannot find ways to prepare for this" Zordon said. "I concur" Billy replied. Billy and Alpha continue working on the project and one loose wire mildly shocks Alpha. Meanwhile, on the moon, Zedd and Rita are brainstorming new ideas for monsters. "We need a monster that can get the job done and doesn't have all of the shortcomings of every monster we've used" Zedd said. "We could get Finster to try and make a new monster" Rita said. "Don't look at me, I'm done making monsters. After making what turned out to pretty much be the newest Power Ranger, I've realized I'm too old for this" Finster said. "Perhaps, but you do have monster making experience" Zedd said. "Well, maybe I can't make you a new monster like in my prime, but I can tell you who can" Finster said. "No, no NO! I'll never hear the end of it" Zedd said. Next scene, Rita and Zedd asking Master Vile for help. "The problem as I see it is we keep sending small monsters then grow them when they're cornered only for their zords to finish them off. I say we just skip the first step and send an already giant monster so they don't have time to figure out its weakness first" Master Vile said. "Tried that, didn't work" Zedd said, remembering Turbanshell, Rita nodded remembering Hatchasaurus and the Giant. "Well, watch this" Vile said as he summoned Titan, a powerful monster similar to the giant that the original Rangers fought back in the beginning except with much cooler armor and a more menacing appearance, like a black repainted version of Zilong from Dairanger. Rita and Zedd are impressed. Goldar and Rito suggest sending the Tengas down to soften the Rangers up first. "No need" Vile says, "Titan will turn those Rangers into a stew before they even know what hit them". He is sent down to Earth. The Power Rangers, out in Angel Grove Park together get summoned by Zordon as their communicators go off. "We read you Zordon" Tommy says, "Master Vile has sent down his new Titan monster which is rampaging through Angel Grove. It is extremely powerful so I have alerted Ninjor and Karakasa to meet you to assist in fighting it. You will need both Megazords" said Zordon. The Rangers morph to where the monster is and summon their zords. Ninjor soon arrives as does Karakasa. "I would like to fight the monster too" Karakasa said, "But I can't grow large on my own. What if I high fived you while you grew?" she said to Ninjor. "Well it's worth a shot" Ninjor replied. She did a double high five with Ninjor, and when he grew, she grew as well. "Cool! I get to be giant again! This time I'm fighting with the Megazord, not against the Megazord" Karakasa said. "Well good for you, traitor, it's a shame I've gotta mess up that pretty face of yours" Titan said menacingly, waving his sword threateningly. Karakasa decided she had enough of villains exploiting her vanity and charged into battle wielding her sword. Despite it being a four-on-one battle with the two Megazords, Ninjor, and Karakasa battling Titan, he was handling them effortlessly. He even hit back Ninjor's energy disk. "This guy's getting on my nerves!" Adam said, getting irate. "Feeling's mutual, kid" Titan said as he lifted the Ninja Megazord overhead and tossed it into the Shogun Megazord as the Frankenstein Monster did with the original Megazord in season 1. He then hit them all with energy blasts. On the moon, Vile was gloating. "Oh Zedd, looks like my idea for a monster was a success. Are you ready to admit your father-in-law is the best evildoer around?" Zedd grumbled but begrudgingly was enjoying seeing the Rangers get handled effortlessly like this. "Just watch, they'll use their Megazord finishers like they always do". "You guys aren't much of a challenge" Titan gloated. The Rangers got up and Tommy said "That's what you think! Auxiliary power online". The Rangers used the Shogun Megazord finisher. Titan yelled out in pain then said "you're going to pay for that, Power Brats". The Rangers in shock said "Woah! This guy's not going down easily" Rocky said as the zords took another sword swipe. Karakasa tried to sword duel with Titan but got flung aside like a rag doll, she held her face, clearly getting hit, but held herself together enough to avoid crying and making a spectacle of herself as she did against Rito and Goldar. "Aww, is the prissy little princess going to cry?" Titan mocked. "N-no!" Karakasa stammered, forcing herself to keep it together. She forced herself back into the fray and managed to get in a hit that did nothing but kept him busy enough for the Ninja Megazord's finisher to hit. Titan stumbled back but wasn't knocked down. "Your vain friend's foolish act just sealed your fate" Titan declared. "No, you will not be victorious! Evil cannot win! Good must prevail!" Ninjor declared as Titan laughed. The Falconzord arrived on scene, Titan's blasts missed but he deflected back Falconzord's attacks. "Time to finish this guy, Ninja MegaFalconzord!" Tommy declared. They form the Ninja MegaFalconzord, its flying punch hits Titan who gets knocked back but clearly isn't done yet, but the Rangers for the first time all battle feel confident about their chances as the tables start to turn. "No! This can't be! My monster can't be losing!" Vile yelled, clearly losing his cool. "Told you!" Zedd said. Back on Earth the Rangers immediately formed the Shogun MegaFalconzord and were preparing to fire. "You think your little contraption will stop me? Nice try, Flower Rangers" Titan declared as the zord powered up and started to fire. The monster looked like he was bout to be defeated as he began losing power. "Oh no you don't" Master Vile said, "Hey Rita and Zedd, watch this trick. By the power and force of lightning, make Titan grow!" Lightning shot to Earth and Rita and Zedd were astounded "I can't believe we never thought of that" said an impressed Lord Zedd. "It only works on monsters that are actually giant. I'm surprised you never tried this" Vile added. "You mean....I could have made the Giant they fought after Bones grow and ended them right them and there?!" Rita said, astonished. "Yes!" Vile said. Stunned they muttered amazed declarations. "That's why I'M the Master" Master Vile added. Back on Earth, the Shogun MegaFalconzord has completed its finisher and Titan was about to fall over in defeat. "What?! Me lose?! This cannot be!" Titan said. "Fraid so" Tommy said, but instead of falling over, lightning struck the monster who grew as big as Serpentera. "Guess again!" Titan gloated, "Thanks for the recharge, Master Vile. I feel great now! Fire your little guns again, see what happens". The Rangers knew their finisher would be useless against this massive monster. "Oh no, this is bad" Katherine said. "I don't know if this will work, but, we call upon the power of Titanus for the Shogun Ultrazord" Tommy said. They formed the Shogun Ultrazord and blasted Titan, whose foot was in the air ready to crush them, the blasts knocked over the monster, who got up, surprised. "Oh look, the Rangers are still fighting. My turn!" Titan responded and merely kicked over the Ultrazord and fired blasts that ejected the Rangers from their zords, Ninjor and Karakasa both shrunk down. "So, you have any strategy to win?" Rocky asked Karakasa. "Yeah, RUN! Let's get out of here" she said. All eight of them teleported back to the command center. Zedd begrudgingly admitted that Master Vile's plan was genius. "Unlike with your Serpentera, my Titan will never run out of power. Say, what did you power that thing with, a 9-volt battery?" Vile snarked. Zedd knew he wasn't in any position to say anything. "Oh cheer up Zeddy" Rita said, "Those Rangers are about to be squashed like flies" "Zordon. I think we lost" an in shock Kat said. "I had no idea they could do that" Tommy said. "They can make a giant monster grow again? We're toast" Adam said. "Master Vile has clearly shown his superior skills at magic compared to Lord Zedd and Rita. Master Vile has figured out that a growth spell can work on a naturally giant monster, too" Zordon said. "Even as a normal battle it took everything we had" Rocky said. "But all hope might not be lost" Alpha said, "Billy and I have been working on a way to use the metallic armor technology with your zords". "But even with the metallic armor we're still going to get smashed like goombas" Karakasa said. "Not necessarily. We might be able to grow a Megazord to the size of Titan for a brief time period but to do so will but a strain on the morphing grid and must be done quickly or you could lose your powers forever, so everything must go exactly right" Alpha said. He gave them cards to place in the Megazords, instructed them to have half the team pilot one Megazord, half the team pilot the other, the Falconzord to be held by both, Ninjor riding on the Falconzord's head, and for Tor and Titanus to touch them, the Rangers to summon the metallic armor, activate the cards, and Ninjor to initiate his growth which would set them all up to grow. Karakasa planned to join but Zordon instructed her to stay behind as the last line of defense. The Rangers returned, their zords recharged and ready to go back into battle. "Oh, the little mosquito Rangers are back?" said Titan. "Yeah and you're going to lose, tin bucket" Rocky said. Titan laughed as they formed their zords. "Seems like you really want to be destroyed. Well, since I'm such a nice guy, I'll grant your request" a cocky Titan gloated. "We call on Titanus and Tor" the Rangers said. Titan was amused at the formation they formed. They did exactly as Alpha instructed, and now they had a titan sized Ninja Megazord, Shogun Megazord, Falconzord, Titanus, and Tor. "Neat trick. Now let me show you one of my own" Titan said, mildly impressed. He used energy blasts to knock over the zords, picked up the Shogun Megazord and tossed it. They got up and used the Shogun Megazord fire saber on him which had no effect. Titan laughed and mocked them for trying "that old trick". At the command center, Karakasa was nervous and terrified, Alpha hugged her and reassured her, letting her hug his teddy bear, even wiping her tears as she started to cry. "Karakasa, your concern for your friends shows what a big heart you have, and I'm proud to consider you an honorary Ranger, but please do not let fear get the better of you. We must have faith that Tommy and the other Rangers will win" Zordon said. Karakasa nodded submissively and thanked Zordon for declaring her an honorary Ranger. Meanwhile on the moon, Zedd observing what happened said "Vile, the Rangers found a way to grow their zords big enough to stop your monster". Master Vile dismissively asked "Are they winning?" Zedd said they weren't, and Vile told him to shut up and let his monster win. On Earth, the Rangers are still losing badly, with both the Shogun Megazord and Ninja Megazord finishers having no effect. They form the Ninja MegaFalconzord, but this time Titan blocks it and they're sent reeling back. Back at the command center, the lights start to flicker. "Oh hang in there Rangers" Alpha said, watching them switch modes in the viewing globe. Titan mocked their attempt at a finisher, and the Shogun MegaFalconzord was formed and it let loose its full barrage. Titan took damage but was not on the verge of defeat. "Don't you see? I'm bigger, stronger, and better than before. Master Vile gave me an upgrade" he said. The Rangers noticed the zord power was on high alert. "We;re running out of time and getting badly defeated, let's try the Ninja Ultrazord" Billy said. They form the Ninja Ultrazord, which damages the monster, but fails to defeat him, they try the Shogun Ultrazord with the same results, Tor's blasts do very little as well. "My turn" Titan said, blasting them, knocking the zord formations over. "We have one last zord configuration we didn't try" Billy said, "but it's experimental, never been tested, and could destroy us all". Tommy said it's a risk they have to take. Zordon sent some of his energy to re-energize the zords and prepare for the new form. Back on the moon, Master Vile continues to gloat "My monster just shook off their ultrazords. He's already won". On Earth, Titan declared he was getting bored and was ready to finish the Rangers off once and for all, but suddenly a new zord formation took place. "We call upon the power of the Ninja Shogun Ultrazord" they said. The Ninja Megazord went inside of Tor like the Tigerzord used to, Titanus sat atop of Tor with the Shogun Megazord standing atop it and the Falconzord perched atop its shoulders, this new formation towered over Titan. "What is that thing?!" Titan asked, surprised. "Your worst nightmare. Fire all weapons" Tommy said, they hit Titan full blast with blasts from Tor, Titanus, and all the other zords,, who wasn't destroyed but clearly took a lot of damage, then the Falconzord's wings flapped and in a similar manner to the Thunder Ultrazord, it lifted it overhead then dropped itself on Titan, crushing him. They had finally won! But had to shrink themselves to normal size to preserve the morphing grid, which they did. "NO! My foolproof plan somehow lost! How is this possible?! Where did they get the technology" a furious Master Vile exclaimed. "Those goody-goods always win, but their luck will run out and it'll be at the hands of ME!" Lord Zedd added. "Everyone shut up, I've got a headache" Rita said. Back at the command center, Zordon congratulated them on a job well done, Karakasa hugged Rocky and Tommy hugged Kat. "As evil finds new ways to win, so must we" Zordon continued "you all showed tremendous fortitude to keep pushing on and tremendous skill at innovation, as I knew you would. You've proven why I chose you to be my Power Rangers". They all beamed with pride. "In addition, I would like to officially declare Karakasa an honorary Power Ranger. She may not have a morpher or be able to control a zord, but she has repeatedly shown that she is capable of holding her own in a fight. She is a great example of the potential for great good that everybody has and that monsters deserve the same consideration and compassion as humans. This brave young woman has fought against the forces of evil while helping us find ways to defeat them. We are truly honored to have you on our team" Zordon declared as Karakasa blushed. They concluded the episode by placing their hands in a circle, with hers on the top of the stack, all seven of them jumping up yelling "Power Rangers!" to indicate that she is one of them. Category:Alternate PR Universe